Capitulation
by Irohana
Summary: Paris, sous la France de 39-45, occupée par le terrifiant Ludwig. Francis, obligé d'abandonner, baisse les armes, en faveur de l'allemand. Mais en Angleterre, l'allié de la France, Arthur, n'approuve pas cette décision...


Titre : Capitulation  
Pairing : Arthur/Francis  
Rating : K+  
Note : Le titre est pourri mais honnêtement j'ai aucune inspiration pour les titres. Inspiré de mes cours d'histoire, historiquement ça doit être un peu près correcte.  
Encore merci à la personne qui a corrigé mes fautes ~  
Et merci à ceux qui lisent.  
( Edit : Merci à Nerica de m'avoir signalé mes fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitaient pas à en faire de même. )

* * *

Le 22 Juin 1940, il pleuvait sur la France. Dans les rues de la capitale française il ne restait nulle trace de la population.  
Paris pleurait car il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Plus rien ne pourrait le sauver de la main des Allemands.  
Son gouvernement avait baissé les bras, ses habitants étaient assommé par la peur et l'idée de la défaite eux qui avaient toujours vécu dans la victoire 14-18 où Ludwig n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Désormais, c'était lui qui avait dû se prosterner dans la boue devant les bottes allemandes pour sauvegarder la France.  
Et toute la haine qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de Ludwig lui faisait très peur. Ludwig était devenu totalement fou et ce n'étais pas Gilbert ou Feliciano qui allait l'arrêter.  
Il se sentait seul, très seul.

- La France t'appartient désormais, je me soumets aux Allemands et au Reich, je t'appartiens.

Francis n'avais pas le choix. Et c'est dans le désespoir le plus total qui confirma au maréchal Pétain d'apposer sa signature sur l'acte de capitulation.  
Il savait qu'en signant ce document il venait de signer la mise à mort de sa chère Marianne. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, pas le choix, pas le choix….

« On a toujours le choix… » Criait une voix en lui qu'il aurait voulu faire taire. Le sourire prétentieux et sûr de lui de Gilbert le dégouté.  
Et l'attitude calme et sereine de Ludwig encore plus. Mais pour dire vrai, ce qui le dégouté bien plus, c'était la rapidité avec lequel son maréchal avec signé l'acte sans rechigné, comme si tout ceci était parfaitement… _normal_.  
Sa peau déjà blanche pris une teinte grise faisant ressortir encore plus les cernes violettes sous ses yeux.  
Chacune de ses respirations lui paraissait difficile, il avait l'impression que l'on étouffait et son estomac se retournait douloureusement. Il vomit sur les bottes impeccablement cirées d'un Gilbert qui se mit à hurler des insultes en allemand sur ce qu'il allait faire à la tête à Francis.  
Si seulement il n'était pas si seul.  
Si seulement lui, il était là.

Dans le ciel londonien, bien loin de tout ça, Arthur pensait.  
A vrai dire, il n'avait pas réfléchi trente secondes lorsqu'il avait appris la capitulation française face à l'ennemi commun allemand. Comment Francis, bien qu'il soit de l'avis de l'anglais le dernier des imbéciles, avait-il pu passer un pacte avec l'ennemi nazi, avec le diable ?  
C'était inconcevable pour lui qui c'était tant battu contre et avec lui.  
-Shit murmura-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le siège de l'avion qui le mené vers la France, ce n'est pas possible…  
Il passa une main fatigué dans ses cheveux ébouriffé. Si Francis l'abandonnait,s'il passé au côté ennemi, si Alfred continuait de ne pas prendre parti et de rester éloigné du continent européen et si les troupes continuaient à tacher de sang la neige blanche des territoires soviétiques, il ne resterait plus que lui pour résister contre ce fléau qu'était l'Empire nazi.  
Et même si le peuple Britannique continuait à ne pas perdre espoir, même si Churchill gardait confiance, il ne pourrait continuer à tenir éternellement.  
Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que serait l'Europe aux mains du dictateur fou de Ludwig.

Alors, bien que se soit totalement insensé et fou en cette période sombre, Arthur avait décidé d'abandonner l'Empire Britannique pour s'entretenir avec Francis.  
Pour comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là. Et il ne retournerait pas en Angleterre tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé en tête à tête avec le Froggie, il s'en faisait la promesse.  
Il était près a botté avec un grand plaisir l'arrière train de Francis comme il l'avait si souvent fait auparavant et lui remettre les idées en place. Quel qu'en soit le prix.  
Mais pour le moment, il se demandait quel serait l'apparence de Paris lorsqu'il arriverait. Et lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la ville lumière, le triste spectacle qu'il vit était à la hauteur de la prévision catastrophique de ses espions.

Ce n'étais pas que la ville était détruite non, c'était juste que… tout était éteint, froid, comme ci l'âme de cette ville avait disparu.  
Un peu comme si Francis était mort. Cette triste pensée lui arracha une vision d'effroi, très vite il se gifla mentalement, il était impossible que Francis soit mort, Gilbert et Ludwig n'aurait jamais fait ça, et lui l'aurait su. De toute façon, il interdisait à Francis de mourir de la main que qui que se soit d'autre que lui l'étranglant en l'entendant dire des insanités.  
Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le piétiner.  
Le drapeau à croix gammées flottait en haut du siège du gouvernement français, arrachant un haut le cœur à Arthur.  
Il préféra fermer puis détourner les yeux plutôt de contempler ça. Ce drapeau avait autant à faire dans se paysage qu'un tableau de Staline dans sa maison.

A l'intérieur, ça courait partout, se bousculant s'interpellant, se hélant. C'était un bazar indescriptible dans lequel Arthur faisait tâche, son visage figé dans une expression froide, un sourcil légèrement haussé marquant sa surprise.  
Normalement, tout le monde aurait du se demander ce qu'un soldat anglais faisait en ces lieux, mais Arthur était un pays, et le mot « Normal » ne s'appliquait pas à son existence. Il stoppa dans sa course une jeune secrétaire qui courait de bureau en bureau et lui demanda où il pouvait trouver son patron.

- Le maréchal Pétain doit être dans son bureau murmura la jeune fille intimidé devant le regard glacial de l'anglais.

- Je ne parle de lui répondit d'une voix sec Arthur, mais du grand patron !

- Ahh chuchota-t-elle encore plus apeurée, il se trouve dans la salle de réunion…

Et sans un merci, oubliant le bon gentleman qu'il était Arthur continua son chemin d'un pas rapide vers la salle de réunion ou se trouvé …

- Francis Bonnefoy !

Il était de dos, regardant silencieusement l'extérieure. Arthur remarqua avec étonnamment que son dos d'habitude si droit semblait vouté, cassé, telle celui d'une personne âgé.

- Francis ! cria-t-il de nouveau en traversant la grande salle. Ça suffit tes enfantillages, tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle !  
De nouveau le silence lui répondit.

- Tu as juste perdu une bataille pas la guerre bon sang Francis ! hurla-il excédé par le manque de réponse dont le français faisait preuve.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, dégoutait par la lâcheté donc faisait preuve Francis à son égard, sa voix s'éleva, sans vie, pleine de tristesse et dégout.

- Tu ne comprends pas Arthur, j'ai perdu, j'ai définitivement perdu.

- Définitivement perdu répéta Arthur d'un ton sarcastique, tu crois vraiment que je serais venu alors que les avions allemands ravage mon île ? Et cesse de te comporter comme un enfant, regarde moi quand je parle cria-t-il de nouveau en parcourant en quelques enjambées la distance qui les séparait et en le tirant en arrière.

Il lâcha le bras de Francis de stupeur. Le visage qu'il regardait n'était plus celui qu'il connaissait. C'était comme ci la personnification de la France venait de prendre en quelques mois les centaines d'années quelle avait vécu.

- Francis ?

Le ton était sec agressif, attendant une réponse, quel soit oral ou dans les yeux bleu et morne qui le regardait.

- Fuck Francis ça suffit, arrête tout ça ! Tu savais très bien qu'il y avait d'autre solution, dès que j'ai su l'arrivé des troupes Allemandes près de chez toi je t'ai appelait, je t'ai proposait de fusionner avec moi, mon patron était totalement pour ça hurlait-il en déversant toute la haine, la rancœur et l'amertume qu'il avait accumulé depuis ces dernières années, ne vient pas dire que tu n'avais pas le choix et n'ose… n'ose surtout pas affirmer que tu es seul dit-il retenant un sanglot nerveux en frappant le torse de Francis le plus fort possible.

- Pardon Arthur, mais j'ai appris avec les années, qu'une union entre nous ne serait jamais possible.

L'anglais releva la tête, Francis souriait en disant cela. Ça l'énervait, ça l'énervait de le voir comme ça, si… faible, si pleutre, si lâche.

- Et puis, je me voudrais pas t'entrainer dans ma défaite continuait Francis mélancolique.

S'en fut sans doute trop pour Arthur qui le poussa violemment contre le mur, ses deux mains autour de la tête, les poings serré, son visage à quelques centimètres du siens, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Il pressa son corps contre le sien, une envie bestiale de lui arracher son costume militaire là maintenant et de lui faire bien comprendre tout ce qui ressentait à cette instant précis…

Mais Francis ne bougeait pas, il continuait de le regarder, ce même sourire aux lèvres, la même expression collait à son visage.  
Arthur se détourna, repris sa veste qu'il avait fait tombé par terre et déclara :

- Quoi qu'il arrive, l'Angleterre continuera à soutenir et à considérer la France comme un allié et un ami, un amant. La France n'est pas seule.

Arthur disparu derrière la porte massive, les jambes de Francis se dérobèrent sous son corps.  
Il ne souriait plus.


End file.
